


How to Fuck Your Way Out of a Box

by Nocturnalist (CaptainJack)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Temporary Amnesia, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJack/pseuds/Nocturnalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seven + Nico and Reyna get stuck in a box. With amnesia. Title basically says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Fuck Your Way Out of a Box

Jason was a little terrified. All he could remember was that he had had amnesia before and he hadn't enjoyed it.  _'My name is Jason, I've had amnesia before, I'm totally naked, and this room is too plane for me to ever have been here before,'_ Jason thought. The room really was plain. It was a warm beige box with no furniture and no doors or windows. Suddenly another naked person appeared in the room, and then seven more. They all woke up slowly. Once they were all awake a voice said, " **My dear demigods, the only way to get out of this room and get your memories back is to have sex. Now, there are nine of you and masturbation doesn't count so I suggest you figure out how to include everyone, otherwise when you get back to your normal lives you will find that one of your friends is slowly starving to death and there's nothing you can do to save them. So, I suggest you follow your hearts wherever they might lead you. Good luck!** " The demigods looked around the room. 

"I suggest we make a circle and tell each other everything we know about ourselves," the blond girl said. 

"Sounds like a plan," said the tall, well muscled, black-haired boy. They all took the girl's advice and sat. 

"I'll start," Jason offered. Everyone else nodded. 

"My name is Jason, I've had amnesia before and didn't appreciate it, um I get the feeling I have an established relationship with you," Jason pointed at a girl with choppy brown hair, "but I'm also attracted to these two," he finished pointing at the boy who had agreed with the blond girl and a smaller black-haired boy who looked vaguely Italian. 

"I'm Frank, I have never had amnesia before, but I knew Jason had and also him," Frank said pointing at the boy who agreed with the blond girl,"I have a relationship with her and I'm also attracted to him,"he said pointing at a girl with chocolate colored skin and gold eyes and a Latino boy who couldn't stop fidgeting. 

They went on like that until everyone had been introduced. When that was done they found that they either had three couples with established relationships and three people who weren't attracted to each other or they had three threesomes where everyone was attracted to one another, but only one established relationship was still going to be together. 

"I vote threesomes and we just have to promise that we'll forgive each other for cheating once we're on the outside," Percy said. 

"Deal," everyone agreed. 

Jason walked over to Nico and whispered in his ear. Nico smiled and nodded. Jason looked at the ceiling and said, "We're gonna need some lube." Instantly two bottles of lube appeared in the middle of the room. Jason walked over and grabbed one. 

"You ready Perce?" Jason asked as he squeezed some lube onto his fingers. Percy just nodded. Nico started kissing Percy as Jason slowly pushed his finger up Percy's ass. Percy moaned and that was enough to have both Jason and Nico, who had been only half hard, standing at attention. Jason continued to finger fuck Percy eventually adding a second finger. Somehow he knew that Percy was a virgin an what with what he and Nico had planned he wanted Percy nice and stretched. By this time Jason had four fingers up Percy's ass and Percy was begging. Jason lubed up his dick and slowly pushed into Percy's ass. He was in heaven. Percy's ass was so tight Jason could hardly breath. He seated himself all the way in Percy's ass and then nodded at Nico. 

"I feel so full," Percy said. 

"You want to feel even more full?" Nico asked. Percy just looked confused until Nico slipped one finger in his ass and Jason moaned as Percy clenched. 

"Yes," Percy breathed which was more than Jason was able to do at the moment. Nico started stretching Percy again and Jason found himself gasping for breath and trying very hard not to come right then and there. Finally Nico lubed up and pushed his dick up to join Jason's. 

"He's so tight," Nico murmured around gasps for breath. 

"Of course he is, we're double penetrating a virgin," Jason managed to say. 

"Move!" Percy gasped and they obliged him. They set up an alternating rhythm so that not only did their dicks rub together, but they were hitting Percy's prostate twice as frequently. None of them noticed when their memories came back or even when they changed locations. Percy was the first to come and when he did he clenched around they other boys' dicks. That was enough to send Jason and Nico over the edge and they shot all their cum into his ass. Nico was the first to pull out. They were in the Hades cabin and Nico was glad as he pulled something out of a drawer in his nightstand. 

"Percy, when Jase pulls out I want you to clench, I've got a little present for you," Nico said Jason gave him a questioning look, but Nico just grinned. Jason pulled out and Nico quickly pushed the anal plug in trapping the fluids in Percy's ass. 

"I feel full, what did you do?" Percy asked. 

"He put in an anal plug," Jason said. 

"So I'll be walking around with your jizz still in me?" Percy asked. 

"Assuming you can walk, yes," Nico said. All three on them were starting to get hard again at the prospect. 

"What do you say we have Percy suck us off so he's even more full of us?" Jason said. 

"Yes, and I have one more toy that's gonna turn you on when you even more when you see what a kinky little fuck I really am," Nico said and held up a rubber ring. Both boys looked confused. 

"It's a cock ring, it means that Percy won't be able to come so he'll walk around with an erection until we take it off him," Nico explained. Percy and Jason were fully hard by the time Nico finished. 

"Yes," Percy said surprising them, "I guess I'm a bit of an exhibitionist." Jason smiled and Nico put the cock ring on Percy. Jason moved so he was standing in front on Percy, who dropped to his knees and began sucking him off. 

 

Annabeth studied Percy as he limped up to her. He looked a bit bloated and his erection was obvious threw the skinny jeans he was wearing. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. 

"Nico's a kinky little fuck," Percy said by way of explanation. 

"Details," Annabeth said. 

"I'm wearing an anal plug to keep from spilling and a cock ring," Percy said. 

"Sounds like they intend to have sex with you again," Annabeth said amused. 

"I certainly hope so, cause I'm never going to be able to get rid of the appliances by myself," Percy said. 

"Alright, I have one condition on letting you do this," Annabeth said. Percy realized that she had just said that if he refused he would have to stay the way he was, which both made him uneasy and turned him on even more. 

"Anyone who wants to is allowed to watch," she said. 

"That's fine by me, you know I'm an exhibitionist, but I'll have to ask Nico and Jason," Percy said. 

"Well you'd better go find them then hadn't you?" Annabeth said. 

 

Leo had rigged up a room for them to fuck in that had a one way mirror so that the boys wouldn't be put off by people's comments, but they could still know that there were people watching. The boys walked into the room and began their show. Nico and Jason stripped Percy got a bowl Jason pulled the plug out of Percy's ass and Nico caught all the cum that pored out in the bowl. Then Jason and Nico stripped and made Percy watch as Nico finger fucked Jason open. When Jason was nice and stretched Nico took the cock ring off Percy and indicated that he should penetrate Jason, who was on his hands and knees. Percy slowly pushed hilt deep into Jason then Nico pushed into Percy without bothering to fuck him open first because Percy had had the pug in his ass all day. Soon they got a rhythm going and Jason was suddenly loving that he was being watched. 

 

Piper sat down nervously in a seat in the viewing room that Leo had built. She wasn't sure she wanted to watch her boyfriend have sex with two other guys. Then the show started and she was immediately glad she'd come. The boys were stripping Percy and her eyes were drawn to the reason Percy had been erect all day.  _'Oh those kinky fucks,'_ Piper thought as she saw the cock ring. She opened her legs and pulled up her skirt so she could masturbate while she watched. She almost came right there when she saw the amount of cum that had been up Percy's ass all day. Oh, that was wonderfully dominant. She wondered if it had been Jason or Nico's idea. She found out when Nico stuck his finger up Jason's ass. Nico set a cup next to Jason and whispered to him. Jason had been mostly hard, but Piper saw him harden even more at whatever Nico had said. Then Nico walked over to Percy and took off the cock ring. Piper was about ready to come already, but Reyna, who was not interested in the show in the box knelt in front of her and started to eat her out while Piper watched Nico seat himself in Percy's ass. Piper was a little confused, because no one was touching Jason's dick. Suddenly Jason grabbed the cup and held it in front of his dick then he came entirely untouched and into a cup. He filled the cup and then let Percy and Nico finish coming. Once they had and had pulled out Jason handed Nico the cup and Nico drank Jason's cum. Piper was shocked, but also so intensely aroused that between Percy stealing some of Jason's cum out of Nico's mouth and Reyna's tong up her vagina Piper came right then and there. 


End file.
